


Have a Cup

by DameGrise



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, Other, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGrise/pseuds/DameGrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bel is determined to calm Miles down at any cost, and gets a small surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Cup

After three days of having Admiral Naismith stalking the corridors over something so silly as the annual reports, Captain Bel Thorne had had enough. Bel invited him to its cabin for tea the next time the were both officially off duty, though Miles hadn't slept for the duration. Bel, out of uniform though not seductively so, served the herbal mixture, exported from Earth, in big ceramic mugs.

"Miles, sit down. Just relax and have some more tea. It will help." Bel gave him its best disarming smile over the rim of the mug.

Still pacing, Miles chugged a huge swallow, then licked his lips. "This is better than your usual poison."

"Poison?" Bel sighed and stood. "Would you like more."

Miles grinned. "Oh yes."

The last thing Bel expected when it approached Miles with the pot was to be caught in an awkward hug with Miles pressed against its torso. "Miles, _not now_."

"Why not now? Never a better time for kiss, eh Bel."

And only because it would never get another chance, Bel leaned down, still trying to balance the hot teapot and received a kiss breathless enough to give it uncomfortably happy dreams for months. Then it responsibly pushed the Admiral out the door, set down the teapot and fell helplessly into bed, giggling. The tea wasn't supposed to have _that_ effect.


End file.
